tycoon_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Game history - United States, Round 2
(See Game history for a complete list of rounds played.) Round dates: 7 June 2009 - 16 August 2009 Changes this round View the complete list of all US Updates or Sweden Updates Gameplay changes *Vehicle costs are now based on how many vehicles of that type you own. Previously, it was based on how many vehicles you owned altogether. *When a player goes bankrupt, the shares he owned will appear on the market 2 to 22 hours later (previously was 5-10 hours). *Each player may only own 2 shares of another company (previous limit was 5). *Shares can no longer be removed from the market before they go on sale, unless they were marked for sale less than 30 minutes ago. Team Changes *Teams can now have their own 468 x 80 logo. *Team leader can now change whether his team is public or private. *If you belong to a team, your team is displayed in your member profile. *The "Second in charge" of the team can now moderate forums, edit shout boxes, invite new players, and remove players from the team. Interface Changes *New timers on the front page show when significant events in the game will occur. *The transactions listing now has the option to display CV change instead of Savings change. *You can now sell multiple zones at once. *The game screenshots have been updated. *On the vehicle detail page, both the starting city and the destination city are now clickable. *There is a "Send it now" link for partially loaded vehicles. *The currently selected office service is listed on the office listing page. *There is now a "select all" button for the inbox. *Goods that your factories or shops use will be highlighted on the for sale page. *Better transaction details are provided for shop sales and office service payments. Other Changes *Your secretary will now send you a reminder message 24 hours before salaries are scheduled to be paid. *Improved Gold Membership benefit: Your login session will now be automatically renewed as long as you are in the same browser session. This means you won't have to login again after 30 minutes even if your time has run out. *The order of operations during server processing has changed. The most time-sensitive updates are completed first (such as order processing, generating new staff, pricing updates), and less time-critical updates are completed after that (such as moving goods from the warehouse to factories). This will reduce the amount of time you need to wait for things to happen at each ten minute tick, especially at the top of each hour or at midnight. This will also reduce the length of time that the 'Server Busy' page is displayed for non Gold Members. Bugs Fixed *Added several missing transactions affecting savings to the In & Out page. *The "Trends: Produced Goods" page now sorts correctly even during week 1. *When multiple zone orders are placed, and one doesn't go through, the pricing of the second order is now adjusted correctly on the orders page. *Salary calculation page now works correctly. *All old references to 'iKr' have been cleaned up. *Factories must be placed on the map before they will increase purchase limits. *Stockpile was increasing on certain transactions where it should not have. *Deconstructing a factory no longer changes daily production totals. *Salary of staff working in offices was sometimes based on the wrong service. *Shops and offices are now numbered the same way factories are (to prevent duplicate names). *The cutoff for new loans near the end of the round was one day earlier than necessary. Records Italics indicate an all-time record at the time it was set or tied. The record may have been passed in later rounds. C-rank Leaderboard S-rank Leaderboard US02